Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!
by Miss Artemis
Summary: Kagome's favorite holiday has come: Halloween! She wants to take Shippo and Rin trick or treating and while Shippo is no problem, Rin is a different matter. There isn't much for the Taiyoukai to destroy in the future is there? WRONG! KagSessh COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!

DISCLAIMER: If I could have any character off of InuYasha, I would pick…SESSHOMARU :P But I don't and never can (What a bummer), he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi along with the whole anime InuYasha, enjoy!

AGES: Kagome-21; Sesshomaru-24 (But is actually over nine hundred years old); Rin and Shippo-8

In honor of…MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY:D

Chapter 1: Kagome's Brilliant Idea

Kagome laid on her bed in modern day Tokyo, her eyes scrunched up in painful thought. Now at the age of 21, Kagome had a bigger responsibility education wise now having to go to college every day. When the Shikon no Tama had been completed after the final battle with Naraku, things were entirely confusing at the time, at least to her. She could still remember holding the purified Shikon no Tama in her cupped hands, glowing beautifully in purity that it made Kagome realize how much she had last saw it.

She could also remember how she had tried to put it in InuYasha's hands after remembering after a few moments of her promise to him that he could make the wish and was thoroughly shocked when he strongly refused to have it.

"_My wish isn't pure, Kagome. It'll be tainted with my selfishness and things will occur just like fifty years ago, I can't allow that to happen. Besides, you're the new guardian baka, you make the wish." _He had added gruffly.

She made movement to look around at everyone to find them smiling at her encouragingly-minus Sesshomaru who had left with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un the moment Naraku had been disposed of. Sango had her arms wrapped around the twelve year old Kohaku in front of her, the two reunited siblings smiling at her. Not to mention Miroku's arm around Sango and for the first time, no wandering hands came present. She looked at InuYasha.

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that she had loved for so long that were always filled with courage, passion, anger, and even compassion for those who were treated badly were now filled with pain, sadness, and filled with heart break. She all ready knew who he was thinking of and felt her heart shake. Letting out a sigh, she reopened her eyes and smiled reassuringly at the hanyou, making the half-demon look at her dumbfounded.

"I wish for your happiness, InuYasha…"

InuYasha had been encased within a bright golden light for so long that it made Kagome worried, as if her wish had been impure. But the moment the light disappeared, she let out a bright smile despite of the inner pain when she saw not the hanyou she had fallen in love with for the first time and the cute ears that were now gone forever and replaced with elfish ears and the light purple stripes on his cheeks, but the shocked and yet excited voice that echoed throughout the region.

"InuYasha!"

They all turned minus Kagome since she had all ready been facing that direction and gasped at the sight. Kikyo ran towards them up the hill that they were on. Her pale skin was now the healthy peach it once was, her eyes were catlike but it was what was held within them, but not the hollowness that had learned to accept, but the life illuminating from them. Happiness and love radiated out of them.

Her ears were no longer human but rather pointed like InuYasha's; her long dark brown hair had grown longer to past her knees and was now highlighted with even streaks of blood red, shining every time the sun hit against it. Her stripes on her cheeks were red except lighter with light yellow eye shadow; her hands now supported deadly claws.

"K-Kikyo…? But…" InuYasha though happily caught her within his now youkai arms, stripes on his wrists apparent. Hugging her body which had also slightly changed, to his own and turned to Kagome. Kagome smiled at the happiness spread throughout his face.

"Thank you…Kagome-chan."

Kagome shook her head frustrated and sat up on her new blue comforter. She looked around her room. Her room though slightly changed thanks to her new acquiring tastes, it was also decorated just like all of the house and the shrine temple: fake cobwebs, toy spiders, ghosts, even the clock on her wall had the background of a werewolf. Her door on the other side supported a witch that looked as if it smashed face first with the door on her broom.

She let out a happy laugh before standing up and stretching almost immediately, most of her bones in her back cracking effectively. She was dress with a black three quarter sleeve shirt that had the picture of an evil smiling pumpkin in the middle and a tan jean skirt that went to just above her knees. _I love Halloween but this year's going to be so boring! Unlike now, I've always missed Halloween thanks to jewel shard hunting, and now when I finally get the chance to celebrate it, I don't have a clue what to do!_

Pouting, Kagome raked her right hand through her waist length black hair before walking out of her bedroom and closing it slightly sharp. Walking down the hall, she silently admired her mother's great decorating skills. God she loved Halloween.

Taking the stairs two at the time, she almost crashed into Souta who was happily sporting a zombie mask.

"Hey sis! Why aren't you at the Feudal Era?" Kagome sighed depressed and took the large purple bowl off of the stand near the door of the house that held candy corn, m&ms, three musketeers, Take five, and many other goodies.

"Nothing to do there at the moment." Before walking to the living room and turning the T.V. on, her bare feet propped on the coffee table in front of the couch and started flipping through the channels, a look of disinterest plainly said on her face. If there was one thing she hated it was when she had nothing to do and the world looked bleak…no matter how many Halloween decorations that were put up. _It should be illegal to be bored with Halloween so close. _Souta although plopped beside her, his thirteen year old face bright and happy with excitement.

"You won't believe how fun this weekend is going to be! Nobyuki and his family are going to be hosting a haunted house at the old building on West third! Can't you wait to go?"

"Immensely." Her sarcastic remark came through the air. Souta raised an eyebrow at her. _What's her problem? I thought she loved haunted houses? _

"Anyway, after that our school is also holding a party! There'll be Dipping for Apples, cake walk, dancing, a small haunted maze in the front school yard, and pie eating contests!"

"Joy."

"And after that, Nobyuki and I'll go trick or treating after helping grandpa a little bit with the scary story tales that we're hosting again up at the shrine!"

Kagome's head popped up out of the treats, her eyes shimmering with excitement that Souta fell backwards surprised off of the couch with a hollow thump. Kagome ignored him though and ran to the door, easily slipping on her slip on tennis shoes before running out of the door. She mentally laughed happily in her mind. _Of course! Trick or treating! How can I forget it? _Wordlessly, she passed the huffing Jii-san who made an attempt to ask her for help but didn't quite have the air to do so as she ran towards the well house.

Her long hair was brushed back as she fell down towards the portal that opened, the light blue energy appearing quickly before disappearing just as quickly. When appearing at the other side of the well, she openly slapped a hand over her eyes.

"How am I supposed to get up the well with these shoes on?"

Sighing, she began the long trek upwards and was almost drenched in sweat. She smiled up at the cloudless blue sky, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously, her high cheek bones slightly flushed at the workout.

"Kagome-chan! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Kagome looked in front of her to find Kikyo in her miko clothing despite the fact she no longer had her miko powers thanks to the wish into changing her into an inu youkai. Kagome smiled brightly at the pleasant smiling Kikyo who harbored a small baby in a basket on her back. The baby looked over his mother's head and gurgled happily at his god mother.

"Kikyo-chan! Tsubasa-chan! It's great to see you! Say, is Shippo anywhere near by?" Kikyo blinked at the question but answered anyway after easily helping Kagome out of the well.

"Yes he is, he's playing with Rin by the lake as usual. But be careful Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama is watching them." Kagome smiled at the worried and concern filled eyes of the woman she once harbored hatred and jealousy over. No matter how many times Sesshomaru had been there for the past three years, Kikyo was still unnerved at his presence.

"Don't worry Kikyo-chan, I'll be all right. Besides I have to ask him something." Kagome waved dismissively and pressed her finger to her lips at Kikyo's now curious face,

"Sorry, it's a secret! Hope the gang's all right!" Kikyo waved goodbye at the retreating figure of Kagome heading towards the lake. Kikyo smirked as she went to the village. _Inu-chan's going to have a fit when he finds out where you are Kagome-chan. _

-

Kagome smiled when she reached the area where Kikyo instructed her. Shippo and Rin were completely dirty with sand from the shores of the lake, a messy but cute sand castle between them. The beautiful shine of the water and the sun almost blinded her. The two children's clothes themselves were hardly recognizable! She couldn't help but to laugh at the scene causing the two children's heads to snap up before running to her laughing.

"Okaa-san!"

"Kagome-nee-chan!"

She carefully hugged them, giggling at their happy but dirty faces. Looking up she found the stoic demon lord sitting against the oak tree looming over the lake, his cool face regarding her silently before giving a small nod. She smiled brightly at him and bowed slightly.

Sesshomaru quietly observed her and her scent and questionably raised an eyebrow at what he caught almost covering her entire scent. _What is she so excited about this Sesshomaru wonders…_

"Sesshomaru, can I talk with you?" Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her speaking but started walking away from the two children. Taking that as a hint, Kagome walked after him after telling the children to continue playing. When they were at a reasonable distance, Sesshomaru asked,

"What do you wish to talk of miko?"

Kagome nervously wrung her hands causing the Taiyoukai to ponder even more at what got her so easily nervous. _Shoot! I forgot to even think on how to approach Sesshomaru with this! _Kagome stomped down the action to slap her hand against her forehead. Staring up and seeing the look of curiosity in his eyes, she took a deep breath. _Maybe he'll listen? _

"Well, there's this holiday that we celebrate once every year, it's called Halloween and I was thinking, why don't I take Shippo and Rin over on the other side of the well to go trick or treating?" _Please say yes. _

"What is this…Halloween?" Kagome felt her heart lighten. _Ha! I caught his attention, I just have to keep him interested. _

"Halloween is a night where people would celebrate for the land of the dead." She caught the look in his eyes and saw hurriedly, "Just you know, the deceased should have a day in their honor, but that isn't all that there is to Halloween."

"Keep speaking, wench." Kagome reframed from telling him off, Taiyoukai or not, that she had a name and should use it. _Just brush it off, remember, this is for Rin and Shippo._

"It's a fun night where children, even teenagers go trick or treating. Trick or treating is when kids dressed in costumes go door to door saying trick or treat and in return, the people in the house give them a piece of candy or more, it depends which house you go for. How about you come with us and see for yourself! The temple I live on even holds an event for Halloween!"

She placed her hands behind her back innocently while she secretly crisscrossed them in hope. IT almost seemed like an eternity before he answered that Kagome thought he had said no, but was surprised when he had said,

"Fine, if it will make Rin happy then we'll go and do this 'trick or treating' that you speak of. You have better not lie human or it'll be your life to be paid." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and nodded though absently.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm dead I get it. But come on! We have to hurry! Tomorrow's Halloween!"

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around human!" Sesshomaru growled out only to find Kagome all ready by the two children and gathering them up. His beast grumbled warningly within his chest. _No one orders this Sesshomaru around! _He wanted so much to punish for the miko's indecent behavior to him, but his curiosity of finally seeing the future and what this… 'Halloween' was kept him from doing so.

Kagome on her behalf could barely keep her excitement contained. She stopped dead, her face paled. _What am I going to tell mom!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you liked! Please review!

Miss Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!

DISCLAIMER: (Sighs) I'm not rich, doesn't that say enough all ready! (Rumiko Takahashi: He's mine! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, **_MINE!_**) Yeah, yeah, pipe down! We know you own InuYasha, god! (Rumiko Takahashi: Smiles) C-YEAH!

Chapter 2: I Always Wanted to Enter With a Big Bang…

The moment they reached on the other side of the well (And after having to have Kagome 'sit' InuYasha until he made it five feet into the ground), Kagome sighed wearily. _Okay, now that I've dealt with InuYasha, and later I'll have to talk to mom, so it'd probably be best if I talk to Sesshomaru first and lay down some ground rules. _Telling the children to climb up the ladder but stay right beside the well no matter what, Kagome turned towards the Taiyoukai that was staring at her seemingly all ready knowing what she was going to say. When the children were all ready out of ear shot, Kagome didn't waste anytime,

"All right Sesshomaru –"

"Sama." He added curtly. Kagome sighed annoyed but nodded her head,

"– _sama_, before we leave the well we'll have to go through some ground rules that you'll have to obey." Kagome backed into the wall when Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles without even having to lift his arm like InuYasha always does,

"Are you, a mortal woman, ordering this Sesshomaru around?"

"In order for you to be able to see this world and make Rin happy, than yes I am giving orders!" Kagome let out a frustrated sigh while running a hand through her hair causing the Taiyoukai to almost roll his eyes outward at her. _This wench is testing my patience and we haven't even been here for a minute. _Kagome, getting his nod, continued while counting on her fingers,

"One-if my grandpa throws any sutras on you, do NOT kill him. Two-if my brother or mother grab your tail out of curiosity, do NOT kill them. Three-if anything catches your interest, do NOT hesitate to ask, but if you hate it, DO NOT DESTROY IT. Four-when we take Rin and Shippo trick or treating, you will NOT hurt anyone because they will ALL be in costumes just like we will be – minus you since it is Halloween and you can go as yourself as people won't stare at you, but anyways…Five-do NOT growl or use any of your youkai powers. Six-not all houses will be with candy and even though it may upset Rin, DO NOT DESTROY OR DEMOLISH ITS HOME, OWNER, OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO THE PERSON."

Sesshomaru looked bored,

"Done yet, wench?"

"Whatever, fluffy." Before Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome was all ready lifting herself out of the well.

"Hey, what are these things, okaa-san?"

"What is this? Some kind of snake?" (A/N: hose.)

"Is this eatable?"

Kagome sighed and tucked the children under each arm before entering out of the well house, causing Rin and Shippo to gasp in awe.

The temple front yard and tourist sites, even her house were bedazzled with orange paper candle lighters, dangling above their heads on thin but strong wire that tied around the Goshinboku, the top of the well house, the gutter of the house, and some other places. On the stairs, from red post down the twenty steps to the next red gate were the same orange glowing beauties that swung gently by the wind. Each one had a small design cut around the small globes. Some with hissing cats, happy or scary ghosts, outline of witches, werewolves, and spiders.

"Just wait until nighttime." She simply said, grinning at the easily astonished faces that lit up on the children's faces. The Taiyoukai walked casually around the place, inwardly intrigued at all of the decorations surrounding the place. He looked at the familiar tree near Keade-baba's village, at the base of the tree; in front of the small little white fence was a stage only big enough for one person to sit on. Wood was all ready placed ten feet away from the stage. _Probably folk tales. _He decided before walking on.

_So many of these things that even this Sesshomaru hasn't seen…and the disgusting smells in the air, how does this not affect these humans so? It is disgusting. _Before the Taiyoukai could ponder anymore, a man came running, almost hopping like the kitsune while yelling obscenities,

"AGH! YOUKAI BEGONE! FLEE OF THIS HOLY SHRINE!" And on and on he went.

Kagome sweat dropped. _Oh Jii-chan…_

It took all the power within Sesshomaru not to use his poison whip on the man who threw something at him that looked like a…

_**SA-WHACK!**_

…sutra, at least a fake one at that. Eyes shining dangerously, it took only a few hundredths of a second to tear off the sutra from his forehead and dangle the old senile man in the air by the throat. Kagome immediately ran over to them, inwardly her conscious whispered: _You brought this upon yourself! _She rolled her eyes. _The things I do for Halloween. _

"Down boy!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the frantically running Kagome at them. _The wench has become senile just like this old man. Dare she to think that I, Sesshomaru will go down with a single word like that half – _He never got the chance to finish that thought when he felt something around his neck pull him downwards towards the ground.

_**WHAM!**_

_H-H-How…is this possible? _

Coughing and waving the dust from her face, Kagome struggled to help up a dazed Jii-chan. The angered Taiyoukai glared up at her from his kneeling position, his face barely a centimeter from the ground at a very uncomfortable angle. His furry tail wrapped around him bristling. _What is this magic! How is this mortal girl able to bring me, the Great Taiyoukai of the West, down to his knees with a single word! _After a few moments, Sesshomaru felt the tingling sensation replacing the numbness, signaling he could start moving again. Sitting straighter, he looked around himself. There was nothing out of place. His silk kimono was the same, his armor gleamed brilliantly against the somewhat duller sun from what he thought than from Sengoku, Tenseiga and Tokijin were in his sash that wrapped around his waist, everything was in order. Even the new beaded necklace he had on. Wait a minute…

He glared heatedly at the jewelry that resembled so much like InuYasha's rosary, only in different colors. His was pure silver beads with light yellow fangs. _At the well! _Blood flickered slowly in his narrowing eyes. _That…little bitch snuck it on me when we talked inside the well! I, SESSHOMARU WILL NOT BE DEGRADED LIKE INUYASHA! _

Leaping forward, he brought his claws down to strike her from behind, but Kagome had turned around at that exact moment.

"DOWN BOY!"

_**WHAM! **_

Dust flew everywhere again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY TRY TO KILL ME, YOU DOLT!"

"IMPUDENT WENCH! YOU _DARE _PUT ME ON A…LEASH?"

-

Rin and Shippo sat on the sidelines with the sighing Jii-chan, each with a sucker in their mouth.

"Do they always act like this?"

"Not as much as okaa-san does with InuYasha, but yeah."

"What's a leash?"

-

"What do you expect? I can't trust neither you nor InuYasha when either one of you come here! I always have to tie you with a leash until you behave!"

"If it weren't for that senile old man," Jii-chan huffed. "I wouldn't have acted out of proportion, _girl_."

"That's a bull shit excuse and you know it! Did I specifically say NOT to hurt anyone from this time? Didn't I warn you of some crazy old man that would throw sutras over you? Huh? _Huh_?" Jii-chan cleared his throat loudly,

"I'm sitting right here you know!" He shrunk back weakly when the two glared at him,

"Stay out of this, Jii-chan!"

"Yes old man, just go and preach fake stories as well if you please."

"I like to have you know that I'm not ALL false with my stories demon!"

Sesshomaru let out something of a snort-he had seemingly forgotten that he could start moving again. Kagome slapped a hand over her face for the third time that day.

_For once in my life, I hope that Halloween will come and go in a blink of an eye. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you liked this chapter!

- Miss Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!

DISCLAIMER: (Sighs) Nope, don't own InuYasha. (It would be nice, but I have to face reality sooner or later --;;;) He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Damn Box…

"Now where is that box…?" Kagome's voice almost muffled inside of the closet, standing on her tippy toes on the two foot stool, her slim figure stretched above the shelves to the very top, her hands wandering around for the familiar box. _Why did mom have to put that box so far up? _

The way Mrs. Higurashi had handled the situation of having a two demons and a child from the past here for Halloween was quite amazing. (After seeing Kagome plow Sesshomaru into the ground the second time with the rosary when she had came back from grocery shopping.) Kagome had thought of all of the possibilities that could have appeared: a) Her mother would go ballistic; b) She would have feinted; c) Run straight to Sesshomaru and grab his tail – it was kind of a habit of hers to immediately sought something out the moment she was curious (Which in number of cases lead to many embarrassing moments for Kagome); d) Use her miko powers – the only adult on the shrine that had miko abilities; and e) scold her in front of all of the occupants – total nightmare.

But no.

"**Just as long as I don't receive any call from the police and have to go to the police station, I don't mind dear." **

_Man, it's almost as if she doesn't trust me. _She thought with a pout. Biting her lip, she stretched upward even more. _Where the hell is that damn thing? _

She couldn't wait until tomorrow evening arrived! The cute, glowing faces of the children and strangely even Sesshomaru's curiosity were going to be a hoot! _Shippo and Rin will absolutely LOVE the stories Jii-chan tell of at Halloween, even if they are made up. He makes it so authentic that you just can't help but to believe in them! And that's a first! Maybe I should take them to a haunted house on Fifth Street? They usually have good enough haunted houses; after that I think we'll meet up with Souta and his friend at their school – they'll enjoy the games, candy, and the haunted maze. _She giggled silently, not noticing the fat cat standing in the middle of the doorway of the closet, peering up at her with his big lazy eyes. A black little cape was tied mercilessly around his neck by Souta.

She wasn't much of a bragger as person wise, but she couldn't help but to be proud of their Halloween traditions, in fact it was one of the reasons why she loved living at the temple as she did now. It was always fun to decorate the temple and even listen to Jii-chan rehearse his stories just for her to hear, even sometimes have her opinion on what she thought he should put in.

_**Seven-year-old Kagome stood beside her Jii-chan, graciously holding the wire while the younger version of the present Jii-chan stood on the latter pressed against the wall of the house. She stood with baited breath, her slightly messy hair in a high ponytail and an orange overall dress and a black t-shirt. **_

"**_Princess Ayami of Okayama was the fairest and most beautiful of all princesses within the region of Japan, this caused much disruption." His deep voice echoed smoothly around the front yard of the shrine. _**

"_**Why, Jii-chan?" **_

"**_Because, Kagome, her mere beauty brought much envy to those women and brought much attention to the powerful youkai that resided within the region that her father's kingdom reigned. She had the most beautiful skin; so youthful, smooth, and a healthy peach. She had wide eyes of the deepest color of fine raspberry wine with an oval face and blood red lips. She had long midnight black hair with tints of silver and blood red, her hair was usually decorated with silver diamonds and opals and was always put up in a style where there was a braid on each side starting from her temple to her chest before being brought back to tie together like those in the American middle-age women. She was far petite and small and wore the darkest of clothing imaginable. So dark and mysterious looking didn't portray her innocent and pure soul."_**

**_Kagome gasped, missing the smug smile tugging on his lips when Jii-chan stood down from his stool. _**(A/N: Cocky bastard.)

"_**Did you know her, Jii-chan?" **_

"_**Why…uh…yes! Yes, indeed. In fact, it was told that she was our ancestor!" Kagome's wide crystal blue eyes widened even more on her small face,**_

"_**Really! But how do you know that, Jii-chan?" **_

_**He started rummaging through the front of his priest robes frantically; Kagome had a cruel suspicion for a seven year old that he was making this up.**_

"_**Uh, I thought I had it with me, but anyway it was written in GREAT detail by our fore fathers, fore fathers!" She wrinkled her nose in a cute way as he hurriedly got up on the stool again and took some of the wire from her and started tying it around the Goshinboku,**_

"_**That sounds really sketchy, Jii-chan. Are you sure you're not making this up?"**_

"_**Of course not!" She narrowed her eyes at his squeaky response and huffily dropped the wire on the ground causing the old man to yelp as the latter started to tip backwards.**_

"_**You're such a bad storyteller, Jii-chan! Mommy told me never to trust you with history!" **_

Kagome shook her head from her dazed position and started searching again for the box of Halloween costumes. She gasped happily as her tip of her fingers hit against the smooth suede box.

"I FOUND IT!" In the process, she inhaled the flying dust when she jerked it up from its stiff position. Her eyes widened and watered at the same time.

"Ah…" Her nose twitched daintily. Buyo rubbed against the dangerously tilting stool legs, unnoticing of the danger zone he just entered. "Ah…AH…" Buyo looked up curiously to find her red in the face.

"CHOO!"

"**_MREOW!_**"

When sneezing, Kagome had tilted back so far and with her weight plus the heavy costume box compared to the light weight of the stool had fell backwards, right above where Buyo had been standing and landing right on target on the poor fat cat's tail.

"EEK!"

Kagome felt herself dazed and knock out of breath as she landed painfully on her stomach in the middle of the hallway. Hair slightly mussed up, she felt the small of her back being prodded. She winced every time the light presence pressed against the bruise skin. Looking over her shoulder she glared murderously at Buyo who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hey, that hurts, you know!"

Buyo ignored her and simply plopped himself down making her bite her lip. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! _She growled at the sleeping cat,

"If you want me to make your stupid tuna salad you better get off mister!"

He slept on.

"Damn it!"

She blushed a light pink when Sesshomaru had leaped easily over the railing with Tokijin thrust out in 'killing' position. When he saw her, he merely rolled his eyes at the mess she was in. He raised an eyebrow at finding her being covered with a large strange box and her fat cat (Which he DEARLY hates just to let you know) lying on the small of her back. She scowled at him as he calmly put Tokijin back into his sash and made way to the stair case not too far away.

"H-Hey! Aren't you gonna help me?"

"This Sesshomaru does not stoop down to help mortal women with such trivial duties."

"YOU JERK!"

Her raised head feel down sharply against the floor in disbelief when he answered,

"I know you are, but what am I?"

She gaped at him as he calmly started walking down the stairs, probably going to her mother (The only one he took a liking to since she's the only one who gives respect around here.). Her eyebrow twitched. _He's been spending too much time with Souta! _

"Down boy."

_**WHAM! **_

She smirked at his growls. _And RIGHT on the stairs! 01: Kagome; 00: Fluffy! Hee, hee! _

She sighed sadly as she looked over her shoulder to find Buyo licking himself. _Damn cat and damn Halloween box. _

-

After finally being able to get Buyo off of her (_Damn stupid cats and their claws!_), Kagome was able to finally sit up for her poor back and walked to the side railing and dropped the box.

_**BAM! **_

"Ouch! What the heck was that for, sis?"

Kagome glared down at the scowling thirteen year old.

"I didn't actually plan on it, but all the better! What gave you the intentions of teaching Sesshomaru-baka sayings from our time? Surely people back in Sengoku will notice his strange behavior!"

"Not my problem is it?" Kagome rolled her eyes as her brother picked up the Halloween box and went outside where Rin and Shippo were being mercilessly sucked into the fake make-believe world that Jii-chan created. They both sweat dropped.

"Hey sis, do you remember the times where we were sapped into that?"

"All too well."

"And for what I remember, you two seemed to enjoy it." The two turned to find Mrs. Higurashi handing Sesshomaru a plate of rice crisper bars. (He had absolutely NO idea what he was supposed to do with them…) _Is this even eatable? _He plucked one from the plate and immediately wrinkled his nose. _What is this…gunk that surrounds this? _No matter how much he tried to put it back on the plate, he couldn't get the damn rice crisper bar off of his hand. _GET OFF OF THIS SESSHOMARU'S HAND! _

Souta struggled not to laugh and instead ran outdoors while yelling "Here are your costumes guys!" Kagome openly laughed at the misfortune of Sesshomaru as he wildly whipped his hand around. _Momma always was the best at making the stickiest candy bars! _Mrs. Higurashi politely put her hand daintily over her mouth as she silently chuckled.

Sesshomaru, with his keen sense of hearing could tell they were laughing at him, but he could deal with them later – he just wanted this thing off of him! He glared at the laughing Kagome. She slumped forward and licked her index and thumb finger, causing the Taiyoukai to wonder what she was doing, and took the rice crisper bare out of his hand with a few tugs.

"Buyo!" Immediately the fat cat was by her side, immediately clawing for the treat. Kagome threw it out of the open doorway towards the Goshinboku, the fat cat streaked (As fast as he could anyway.) after it, his tail bobbing. Mrs. Higurashi planted her hands on her hips and glared scolding at her daughter,

"Dear, you know that when Buyo eats those he can't open his mouth for almost a few hours!" Kagome smirked,

"I know! Think of it as his punishment for sleeping on my bruised back." Mrs. Higurashi reframed from rolling her eyes and instead went back into the kitchen to make her pumpkin pie.

"OOH! They're so pretty! Look at these wings!"

"What is this stuff…? EW! It smells really bad!" (A/N: Shippo's nose + makeup disgusting)

"Look at this cape, Shippo-chan! And these cat ears!"

Kagome smiled brightly and immediately sprinted out of the house towards the two children that were now waist deep within the box. Pulling the two out, Kagome giggled as Rin sneezed at the small amount of dust that lingered within some of the clothes.

"Ah…ah…choo!" Kagome almost wanted to 'awwwww' at the sound, it was so adorable!

"Kaa-san, what is this stuff?" Kagome chuckled when Shippo struggled to put on a clown wig on his head, only succeeding in having it drop over his eyes to just underneath his nose.

"These, are called costumes Shippo, Rin. It's what you can wear on Halloween night; everyone will be doing it tomorrow." Rin looked at her hopefully,

"Even you, Kagome-nee-chan?" Kagome nodded, smiling gently.

"Even me. Now, let's decide on what you want to be."

"But what about you, okaa-san?" A glint entered Kagome's eyes and she smiled secretly,

"You'll see tomorrow night."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HEY GUYS! Fast update huh? Thank god for three-day weekends! (Throws confetti around) Hope you guys liked this chapter!

- Miss Artemis


	4. Chapter 4

Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, for me…Owning InuYasha would be like winning an Oscar Award, but sadly I wasn't born earlier enough so I guess he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi – Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Trick or Treating!

Kagome lightly applied the last of her eye shadow in front of the mirror in the bathroom; she could still hear Rin and Shippo run around in their costumes as a fairy godmother and Tuxedo Mask from one of her childhood favorite anime: Sailor Moon. Sesshomaru had made the point quite clear across that Rin wouldn't be wearing any of that 'indecent clothing' unless she wanted to have it back in pools of acid when she was about to dress Rin in a Sailor Moon costume. Talk about a party pooper.

_Oh well, she still looks adorable in her costume. _She couldn't help but idly wonder if she looked better as Sailor Mars or Sailor Saturn…

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Shippo's voice whined on the other side of the door downstairs where scuffling could be heard.

"What sweetieeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She yelled back as she put lipstick on.

"Uncle Souta is being me - !" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her reflection. She inwardly sighed as she heard scuffling even more louder than before. Taking a look over, she decided to grace them with her presence.

-

Rin twirled around giggling as the end of her dress flurried around her ankles, above her light blue matching slippers. She ran to the sitting Sesshomaru who was rapidly with his demon reflexes surfing the channels – his face stoic. _Over nine hundred 'channels' on this 'television' and there's nothing on. This Sesshomaru is dearly disappointed. _His eyes slightly took in interest as he found that one channel on two hundred forty eight that showed what he thought was called 'Chuckie'. He evilly smirked at hearing the screams.

_The way these mortals portray horror is quite amusing to this Sesshomaru. _Maybe he should take up voodoo and pray for the same results that were appearing on the screen, maybe even preserve an army if needed?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

He quickly changed it to a 'Barney' channel when she came within five feet; the last time she had done that and he had left it on that channel and Kagome had caught him, he was given enough 'Down boy!' to almost break through the floor.

"Yes, Rin?" He looked down at her beaming face. He slightly gave a grudging thanks to the impudent wench; she was right, for once, to bring Rin and the kitsune here, Halloween seemed to be their newest favorite holiday.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama like Rin's 'costume'? Rin loves Rin's dress!"

How could such a child such as this one actually believe that this Sesshomaru was going to somehow love a dress? Was that even possible? Never less, the dress did seem to match with her. Wearing a light blue dress that was solid to her mid throat, around her arms was a pale see-through material that was quite flimsy. A shimmery over cover layered the dress to match with the light glitter that Kagome had lightly brushed over her eye lids. Her hair was pinned in an elegant bun at near the top of her head minus a few curls that even Sesshomaru wondered was possible. White 'plastic' as the wench had provided him, wrapped around thinly around her head and behind her head trailed up to show a yellow halo. A pair of light teal-green wings after putting the straps on over her shoulders, Rin sure did look like this 'Fairy godmother' as Kagome had once read 'Cinderella' to them.

"You look…" God, what was he supposed to say? "…acceptable." Rin clapped her hands excitedly before running back to Shippo who was running around the house trying to make his cape flap in the wind like 'Batman'. _That was easier said than done._

"Hey! Give it back, Uncle Souta!" Sesshomaru looked from the now changed back 'Chuckie' to raise an amused eyebrow as 'Souta', the wench's brother hold the top at from Shippo's reach quite well, he didn't even have to hold it up to high to accomplish this feat. _So maybe not only Higurashi-san is the only one of 'acceptable'. _Maybe he should train him to enter his army after somehow smuggling him back to Sengoku without the wench's notice?

Shippo turned to him, his big eyes behind the small but 'retro' (As what the miko called it.) mask, almost teary.

"Can you please tell Uncle Souta to give back my hat?" Sesshomaru resisted scowling. What was he? A male Kagome? Kamis no!

"I'm not your okaa-san, kitsune. Deal with it." Before turning back to his show before he had to be drag to go do this 'trick or treating'. Souta smiled down at the gaping fox-child.

"You're just scared that okaa-san will sit you!"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a begging snarl; god how his hand wanted so badly to leave a large bump over his head that there was no way the child or Kagome could get the top hat on. But no…he rather liked not having his tail go frigid again thank you. It already took a beating from yesterday against the god damn stairs.

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kagome's voice was slightly muffled as her yell answered back,

"What sweetieeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Uncle Souta's being me - !" Sesshomaru looked behind him again to find that Souta had hurriedly stuffed a rice crisper bar in the kitsune's mouth and smirked unyieldingly. He had just frequently learned from yesterday that those suckers were harder to get off than some of the toughest glocknock worms. (A/N: totally made up. --;;;) They heard the door of the bathroom upstairs open and close, the sounds of high heels echoing muffled against the 'carpet'.

"All right, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by half of a millimeter. Who was she and where did she put the wench?

The woman looked at least an inch or two taller than before with those strange black boots that reached to just underneath her knees. It seemed that her body was covered with a black stretchy form fitting substance like the demon exterminator's before put on clothing. She wore a long skirt that had slits near her hips before trailing to just above the ground – it was pure crimson red with silver trimming in gothic loops and flames. She had on a black corset on that showed her taunt stomach where there strangely wasn't any of the black covering showing something, pearly ebony black stone perhaps over where her belly button she have been; a crimson shirt over that with a deep cut in the front that stopped underneath her breasts, showing the corset, it had long sleeves that reached beyond her hands except just underneath her shoulder blades showed some skin where the clothing cut off for about an inch before starting again. (A/N: think of how InuYasha's and the miko clothing are.)

She had a black choker with a silver crescent moon that went the opposite way other than his own crescent mark on his forehead with long black gothic earrings that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing red, her eyes were outlined with black carefully and mascara which was layered for eye shadow as a dark crimson before slowly enlightening to a shimmering silver. Her hair was braided carefully to end at the small of her back and was adorned with dark red and silver streaks, her ears pointed like that of a youkai's.

"What did you do now, baka?" She said through her deep red lips. The spell abruptly left Sesshomaru the moment her scolding voice came into the shocked atmosphere. _Hmm, it truly is only the wench. How did she become a youkai? _

Shippo and Rin gasped dramatically causing Kagome to inwardly bow deeply – she always was great with making costumes. Souta rolled his chocolate eyes at her, causing her to narrow her own deep red eyes at him.

"Stop showing off sis, I know for a fact you love taking costume making to the extreme."

"Brat."

"Stingy."

"Can't beat that!" Kagome said in a sing song voice and went to Shippo and Rin just in time to have her mother come in where a good form fitting sleeveless and high neck kimono with long wide sleeves, a witch's hat was placed perfectly on.

"Kagome, dear! My you did great again, even if it was five years at least." Kagome nodded and hurriedly picked up Shippo and placed him securely in front of her, precisely in front of her belly button. Sesshomaru wondered why. Mrs. Higurashi though didn't seem to notice and had taken the big purple candy bowl that was filled with lollypops, m and m's, three musketeers, Milky Ways, Butterfinger, all the great stuff.

"Otou-san will be greatly surprised to find you dressed up as Princess Ayami." Kagome couldn't help but to flash a bright smile for her. Souta was walking around her again,

"I thought you looked familiar; just like in Jii-chan's stories! But you changed it didn't you?" He accused at her. She rolled her eyes and bent over to put Shippo down when her mom was out of earshot,

"If I didn't I wouldn't be this erotic beauty that you see before you." She replied sarcastically. She looked down to find Rin tugging on her sleeve that was beyond her left hand,

"Kagome-nee-chan, what's Sesshomaru-sama watching?" Eyes narrowing she walked behind Sesshomaru, who quickly changed it, but not to a Barney show…Blushing profusedly, she grabbed the remote and turned the television off, Souta wasn't too far behind in the blushing department.

"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN BOY!"

Sesshomaru grunted as his face again met first with mother Earth; god, what did he do now? He didn't keep it on 'Chuckie'! He grumbled to himself.

_Onnas. _

-

The moment they reached 'Main street', Sesshomaru made the notion to never, ever, EVER take up an offer made by the damn miko unless he fully knew the traditions of said holiday and what was between right and wrong from trying to kill a boy disguised as a vampire and making dealings with thugs that wore only a clown's mask while planning to dominate the world. Even if he already made that accomplishment in his own era.

Like Kagome said, no one paid him much attention thinking it was only a costume other than making comments on how authentic his looked. Kagome was ready to punch a hand through a wall if she had the capability. _I spent so hard to tailor this costume, to get these contacts, and get my haired dyed in order to get compliments and all he does is stroll around in his usual attire and gets praised for it! _She thought sourly to herself as Rin and Shippo ran to the next house. She sighed quietly to herself as other kids ran around the walking duo after the children; under the keen eye of Sesshomaru for nothing was to hurt his ward without going through him first. _But I can't help but not to stay mad on Halloween. _She thought with a smile causing the youkai lord to look at her through the corner of his eye. _She goes through emotions like rushing water, how is she capable of such feat? _

Okay, even he had to admit that she looked quite…different from usual although he silently missed the crystal blue eyes that always defied him. He shook his head, okay maybe eating too much Butterfingers were making him delirious, yes that was it! Damn her world's contagious snack foods!

"After we get to the corner, I'd like to take them to Souta's school; they're holding a festival there and I'm quite sure they'll like it."

"This Sesshomaru does not care for what an onna plans on doing as long as Rin is being occupied." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Must resist the temptation to run him into the ground…must resist the temptation to run him into the ground…_Her face quickly brightened though when they reached the end of the block,

"Come on kids; let's go to Souta's school festival!"

-

The madness…ensues…

-

Kagome blushed wildly as she dragged Sesshomaru out of the festival by the ear, who was wincing all the way with folded arms. How was he supposed to know that a haunted maze's purpose was supposed to scare?

"I can't believe you…nearly destroying the whole thing…" He smirked evilly as Shippo and Rin ran after them unperturbed about the sudden change of events that was hardly even taken place in less than ten minutes. _The only thing good about that damn haunted house was the fake Chuckie…_Okaaaaay, obsession much?

"Can't you even behave yourself for twenty minutes when we arrive somewhere? First you try to behead the son of my Chemistry teacher, you try striking a deal with marijuana drug dealers bent on ruling the Earth, you nearly cremated the whole playground, and not to mention almost tried to pull out Tokijin when you lost against the cake walk! What is Fate trying to do to me? Punish me for being bored on Halloween in the first place? God damn it!"

He ignored her rambling. So okay, he was a little put on edge, think of it as punishment for putting him under four 'Down boy!' at once.

"Kagome-san!" He watched as she tensed up and smirked. _This Sesshomaru will finally get some entertainment. _Kagome, Sesshomaru wondered if she had seeing powers, seemed to have sensed his amusement to whisper silently at him,

"Down boy."

Because it was said so softly, Sesshomaru's usual '**_BAM!_**' was reduced to a pathetic 'Plop!' - he looked as if he only tripped over his own two feet. Kagome, after practicing a few times turned around to her worst nightmare. InuYasha ready to make a scene? No. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi going gaga over Sesshomaru? Not a chance – they were at a party getting drunk to the gills while Ayumi was probably drunking any person who had the gall to listen with mathematical equations. Her mother storming at her when finding out she had her belly button pierced since she turned sixteen at Yuka's sweet sixteen? Oh, hell no. The nightmare came within a package of around 5'9", sickeningly sweet, a health nut, overly possessed of giving her gifts that wouldn't help her but rather Jii-chan, and happened to be dressed in a doctor's costume (A/N: How fitting.) and yep, you guessed it: Hojo.

"Uh…h-hey Hojo-kun!" She stumbled as she tried not to cringe when his overly beaming face came with in diameter to her own, it only succeeded in coming out as a crooked grin. He took her hands in his own; not noticing the vein pulsing at her temple when she caught Sesshomaru's disgustingly satisfied smirks pointed her way.

"You really are getting better this time! You're more at school these days, finally got your immune system up to check?" Kagome waved her hand dismissively,

"Oh yeah, totally. I finally got over all of those 397 diseases!" She silently sweat dropped when she somehow again sensed Sesshomaru's inquiring gaze at her head. _God, kill me now. _

"Great! So you're more than healthy enough to go to the party?"

_Huh? Oh god, please don't let it be what I think he said._

"W-W-What party?" Hojo raised a perfect tan eyebrow at her,

"Are you sure you aren't sick? Mira had been talking about it all day for the last week at classes." Kagome wanted so much to lift a hand and slap a hand against her forehead.

_While you guys were talking about parties, I was helping Kikyo think of baby names…_

"O-Oh, no! I just…it, passed my mind, that's all. Besides, I can't come anyway."

The eyebrow rose again. God almighty did she want to just wax it off and be gone with it.

"I'm taking my adoptive child and his friend trick or treating."

"YOU HAVE AN ADOPTIVE SON!" Sesshomaru flinched at the similarly girly sounding screech that came from the _boy_. Kagome must have been in worse pain for magically transforming her ears into those of a youkai's only for the night. He'll show sympathy, just this once.

"May we help you?"

If Kagome hadn't restricted herself to only worshiping Buddha, she would have bowed and praised Sesshomaru to all of his content when she heard his deep, sexy voice. _Whoa! Not sexy! BAD KAGOME, BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! _

Hojo looked taken aback at the newest edition that entered the conversation. He smiled unknowingly at the fake predicament he just put himself in, missing the sly arm that wrapped securely around Kagome's waist. Kagome let out a squeak when she felt the strong appendage wrap itself snugly around her waist. Looking at Sesshomaru, her wine eyes glittering dangerously; the warning was right there and Sesshomaru caught it. He only served to anger her more when he gave a smirk that said 'Just go ahead and try it.'

Before she could open her mouth to yell out the phrase, even if it meant her being publicly humiliated and socially distorted to squeak and press herself to him like a girl would be when she was possessive of her boy friend; damn his claws. The said structures casually traced her hip while holding a threatening air around them. She gulped silently and quickly jabbed his ribs. She silently fumed when he made no acknowledgement of her doing such an action. She secretly damned all youkai and their physical strength.

"Hey, nice costume!" Hojo said as he looked at Sesshomaru, though his eyebrow were furrowed gently in confusion and obvious discomfort at the position that the two now preoccupied, it was as if the man had put glue on the poor girl and stuck her to him like a leash! (A/N: no pun intend – hehe) The outfit was quite authentic! And the swords to give it more compliment – priceless! He wondered if that tail was fake or not…a gentle tug wouldn't harm would it…?

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's edged voice brought him out of his awe to find that his hand was near to the tail, his fingers almost itching to touch the soft looking boa that Kagome was currently pressed against. (A/N: damn lucky girl) He blushed profusedly and gave an apologetic bow,

"Gomen nasai! Watashi wa, Hojo. You?" Sesshomaru could see the young man sweat when he didn't reach to shake the hand presented to him; like he, Lord Sesshomaru would touch such a vile thing? One that tried to court something that was his? He mentally did a back take. _Need to think of that later. _Before replying curtly,

"Sesshomaru." Taking back the hand, Kagome watched as his wiped his sweaty hand against his doctor jacket.

"Hojo-kun, meet my…boyfriend, Sesshomaru Taisho. He brought his adoptive daughter Rin to go trick or treating with Shippo." Kagome felt a small amount of guilt pinch her when she saw the disappointed and shamed look on his young face.

"N…Nice to meet you, I never knew that Kagome-san had a boyfriend. So, Kagome-san, still going to the party?" Kagome looked ready to object but Hojo also added in quickly,

"There's no alcohol involved if that's what you're worrying about. It's just a Halloween party in the gym on campus; the usual games like 'Bobbing for Apples' and the cake walk –" He stopped incredulous when he heard a growl. Looking around, he asked curiously,

"What was that?" When Hojo looked around, Kagome made a much sharper jab at his ribs.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru muttered back before Hojo looked back at them,

"Don't order this Sesshomaru around."

"Did you hear that, Kagome-san?"

"Must have been an angry bee." She said airily. She almost fell to the ground in disbelief when he seemed to accept that answer.

"So, you coming?" Kagome nervously looked at the stock still Sesshomaru; he gave her the look that said 'Don't even say it.' She grinned and looked back at the hopeful Hojo, feeling the pressure of the tracing razor sharp nails more on her hip all the while,

"Of course we are!"

-

_Okay, maybe it was a bad idea. _She thought as she just nearly dodged a rampaging stampede of women from her class and up when they entered the gym, Shippo and Rin safely in her arms. Sesshomaru ignored the women that were now surrounding him and glared venomously at the now he considered again to be the wretched human miko when she smirked at him before walking off to the game area with the children. _Since when did this Sesshomaru think of the wench other than that? _He wondered vaguely. Starting to walk over to the wretched miko, he found himself being held back miraculously.

"Oh, please don't go!"

"He's so sexy!"

"Please marry me!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Be the father of my child!"

**-Faint-**

Sesshomaru, meet the crazy fan girls. Fan girls; meet your wildest sex god dream. Hell shall come any moment now…

-

Kagome hysterically laughed as Rin made another attempt to get the apple in her mouth this time. If there was one thing that could cheer her up in a flash, it was seeing Sesshomaru finally getting terrorized by her era's female gender.

"Okaa-san! Look, I got one!" Kagome hugged the chest-puffed out kitsune close to her,

"Good job, Shippo!" Kagome saw the pouting Rin and crouched down to her,

"What's the matter, Rin?" Kagome wanted so much to get a camera and take a picture. Children should be illegal to be this cute!

"Rin can't get an apple, Kagome-nee-san? What is Rin doing wrong? Does apples don't like Rin?" She felt her heart easily melt at the tears welling up in her eyes and lowered to her ear and whispered,

"No, Rin. They don't hate you at all. Here's a tip, try getting it by the stem." Rin looked uncertain at her making Kagome want to go sickening 'awwwwww'. When Rin had come up, she had a ripe apple in her mouth. Kagome clapped for her to amuse her while Rin hugged her knees excitedly.

"Rin did it, Kagome-nee-chan! Rin wants to tell Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome looked nervously at the strange/curious looks they were being given and just took her hand and Shippo's and walked to the different part in the gym, walking through the dance floor where many styles of dancing were going on.

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama's busy at the moment, Rin. How about when we get home?"

Rin reluctantly nodded.

"Hey, Gome!" Kagome looked up excitedly at the young cheerful male voice that yelled over the music of Ciara's 'Oh'. Her red eyes met a pair of mischievous amethyst.

"Roku-kun!" Shippo was almost gaping when Kagome lead the two children to the young man that was supervising the game of when you hit the target with a ball, the passenger sitting on the board got dunked into the water underneath them.

His mouth was shut gently by 'Roku's' finger.

"Why Shippo, it's a pleasant surprise to see you!"

"Miroku!" He smiled widely,

"The one and only!" Shippo looked at Kagome until she stated with one word,

"Reincarnation." A sense of dawning overtook his young face. Miroku went down to Rin's level. Rin shyly hid away from him from behind Kagome's legs.

"Don't worry, Rin. It's me, the wonderful Miroku!" Rin giggled until he yelped. Looking down, Rin giggled again to find that Kagome's high heel to dig into his right hand that no more sported a wind tunnel onto the ground. Her dead panned voice was miraculously heard over the music,

"Don't even think about it, hentai." He sighed dramatically and stood up again; nursing his red hand that now sported a red high heel mark.

"By all means Gome-chan, it wasn't impure, but if you'd like it to be –"

"Step off!" He relented with raised hands of defeat.

"You and Sango always presume the worse of things with me!"

"Maybe because it always ends up that way!" Before Miroku could answer, a voice cut in,

"We meet again, Kagome Higurashi…" A deep sexy voice entered the atmosphere causing many girls near them to swoon. Kagome felt unpleasant shivers race up and down her spine before turning to the smug smirking man,

"Naraku."

"My, my, my…" he continued, ignoring the venom laced within her voice the moment she said his name as he walked around her like a hawk, also ignoring the indignant Miroku who looked ready to make a fight if needed.

"Dark…dangerous, and erotically beautiful. Even the same eyes, I knew you were crazy about me, Kagome…" Kagome scoffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder dismissing him,

"If you mean crazy enough for you to be swallowed up in hell? Than yes." He chuckled again though unfazed, his dark lust-filled gaze traveling her luscious form,

"The cat still has her claws, all the more exciting. A dance?" Before Kagome could object, Naraku had dragged her onto the floor, leaving behind her only protection: Miroku. He pressed her all-too close for her taste as a fast beat song came on. She tried to get away from his breath that smelt of alcohol. _I thought Hojo-kun said that there wasn't any beer…_She thought worriedly as she felt his hands run up and down her form, her hands successfully locked against his strong chiseled chest. No matter how much she tried to struggle, she couldn't get her hands free. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku trying to find a path to get to them, but there jus wasn't any way he could get to her in time if Naraku decided to get any more 'intimate' with his 'affections'.

"Let me go, right now!" He only chuckled and started nuzzling her neck; her eyes growing wide as she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

"What if I don't want to?" He said slyly.

"Don't you damn act coy with me! Let me go so I can report you for sexual harassment!"

"Mmm…I don't think so."

Kagome felt tears ready to spill over the brim of her eyes. No! This wasn't how she wanted to spend her first Halloween in five years! She wanted to make Shippo and Rin have the best night of their lives, she wanted strangely for Sesshomaru to open up more than he already was. But this? No!

_Sesshomaru! Please help me! _She thought frantically.

-

_Damn onnas, when this Sesshomaru gets back to his time era, he'll make sure that every female will be given a 200 foot 'restraining order' along with all of their reincarnations or offspring that happen to be filthy girls as well! _Cursing within his mind, Sesshomaru made way to Shippo and Rin who look close to crying. His eyes narrowed. _This Sesshomaru is distracted for twenty minutes and the wench has already made Rin unhappy. _Baring his fangs silently and in a silent storm, walked to the young man who was frantically trying to get onto the dance floor with no luck what so ever.

He raised an eyebrow. The man looked quite familiar…The same hairstyle, the same eyes, but rather worried rather than cheerful, he looked at the man's costume and his eyes narrowed in conclusion when he saw the monk robes,

"Monk."

Turning around, Miroku gave a shout of relief and ran to him,

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What are you doing here." He said in a commanding voice. Miroku gulped. _He's as cold as ever, I guess him and Kagome didn't get together yet. _

"I'll explain later! Please, just help Kagome before the bastard starts to rape her in the crowd!"

Alarmed now (While secretly wondering why), his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Kagome being smothered by some man with dark ebony tresses. _Naraku…how did he get here as well? _Not even caring, he stalked forward, almost snarling angrily when a path came it was swiftly gone among the many college students. _I won't allow him to touch what is mine! _

Okay, so he won't deny it anymore, he was strongly attracted to the vixen who had unnoticeably jammed herself into his heart after battling through the ice. _Damn it, now I'll be 'Down boy!' more frequently. _He thought as he made a calculative strategy to make it to Kagome before the filthy ningen did do anything that was dishonoring his new soon-to-be mate. (A/N: ooh, straight and forward! My type!)

But when seeing her tears, he knew that the 'Down boy!'s would be worth it as long as she smiled. Growling dangerously, he disappeared in a flash of light.

She didn't know what happened when she felt Naraku being sickeningly punched away (By the sound of cracking bone at what it sounded like.) and didn't necessarily care when she saw the familiar haori that was Sesshomaru's and fiercely grabbed it in thanks.

He felt his beast purr contentedly when he felt the needing grab at his haori. Smugness written on his face, Sesshomaru landed softly on the roof of the building, Kagome still in his arms.

When Kagome felt her feet touch the ground she found herself already being pushed up possessively against the strong build of the Taiyoukai; her feet about an inch off of the ground again. She blushed lightly when she felt Sesshomaru's smooth and flawless cheek rub against her own, but she gave a soft sigh and rubbed back, blushing even more furiously at the purr he gave. It was strange and yet it all the more excited her already harshly beating heart.

"Sesshomaru…?" He only shushed her and wrapped her closer to him as if he was trying to accomplish the feat of melding them together, Kagome didn't seem to protest and that gave his beast all the victory to let out a roar of satisfaction.

Kagome felt her body shiver against the pleasant ministrations as his delicate nose tickling her skin teasingly as he tried to get rid of the awful stench of Naraku. His hands rubbing sensuously at the parts where Naraku's vile hands harshly handled. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of the next time he'll meet him; there'll be more than just a broken nose.

"But, I have to ask…" She breathed as she all the more gave submission to the hot tongue that stroked her ear,

"Why…did you…?" He simply skimmed his lips over hers, watching her red eyes widen.

"No one shall take what is mine, wench. Even with or without your consent." She let the 'wench' comment slide as she watched Sesshomaru gracefully and painlessly take out the contacts; she had a suspicion he didn't quite like them in the first place. _Well there goes twenty dollars down the drain…_She thought before melting into the kiss without a care as Sesshomaru expertly kissed her softer ones.

_I take it back…_She thought as her tongue battled Sesshomaru's weakly over dominance.

_This was the best Halloween ever…_

-

"Miroku, let's go after Okaa-san!"

"Yeah! Rin wants to see if Kagome-nee-chan all right!"

Miroku smirked to himself as he shamelessly punched the target causing the geek to cry out in shock before falling into the water.

"I don't think Kagome will need any of our help, Shippo."

"What do you me – YOU HENTAI!" Miroku cried out as Shippo jumped onto his head and started trying to gnaw his ears off.

"OUCH! Shippo, get off of my head!"

"NO, YOU HENTAI!"

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF IT!"

Rin giggled happily as Miroku tried dunking his head in water to get the stubborn kitsune child off. _Now Rin can have an okaa-san, outo-san, and an onee-chan! _She doubted though that her 'outo-san' would go that far on the first night of getting 'married'.

And the funny thing is, is that the houshi was for once…right…:P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN, GUYS! Sorry I didn't make the dead line…T-T

As I had said for those who read the summary off of one of the chapters from 'Scars' in my author notes, this was to be a short chapter in honor of Dias es Muerto – the Day of the Dead, or also known as Halloween. (But most preferably the first for Hispanics out there)

Hope you liked it!

**Thanks to…**

**KagomexHiguraishixjewelxdetector ; Raining Tear Drops ; scorpion's lady ; littlefiction ; Hedgehogmadhatter ; JewelQueen ; inu-namedgirl ; aninaig ; Naien ; hkestal ; vi3dream27 ; artemisgirl ; Ultra Rodimus ; smith01 ; InuJoey**

**BIG THANKS!**

Hope you had a great Halloween! – Miss Artemis


	5. Chapter 4a Alt Ending

Trick or Treat, Sesshomaru!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, sorry peeps! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

**Reviewers: **I had a reviewer who said I rushed something and I can't help but to agree with them, even when I wrote chapter 4, I felt as if I got them together a little too soon, so here's an alternative ending :P The beginning is the same, just to let you know, no major changes have been made other than the end.

Thank you **xmiahimex** for pointing that out!

Chapter 4: Trick or Treating!

Kagome lightly applied the last of her eye shadow in front of the mirror in the bathroom; she could still hear Rin and Shippo run around in their costumes as a fairy godmother and Tuxedo Mask from one of her childhood favorite anime: Sailor Moon. Sesshomaru had made the point quite clear across that Rin wouldn't be wearing any of that 'indecent clothing' unless she wanted to have it back in pools of acid when she was about to dress Rin in a Sailor Moon costume. Talk about a party pooper.

_Oh well, she still looks adorable in her costume. _She couldn't help but idly wonder if she looked better as Sailor Mars or Sailor Saturn…

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Shippo's voice whined on the other side of the door downstairs where scuffling could be heard.

"What sweetieeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She yelled back as she put lipstick on.

"Uncle Souta is being me - !" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her reflection. She inwardly sighed as she heard scuffling even more louder than before. Taking a look over, she decided to grace them with her presence.

-

Rin twirled around giggling as the end of her dress flurried around her ankles, above her light blue matching slippers. She ran to the sitting Sesshomaru who was rapidly with his demon reflexes surfing the channels – his face stoic. _Over nine hundred 'channels' on this 'television' and there's nothing on. This Sesshomaru is dearly disappointed. _His eyes slightly took in interest as he found that one channel on two hundred forty eight that showed what he thought was called 'Chuckie'. He evilly smirked at hearing the screams.

_The way these mortals portray horror is quite amusing to this Sesshomaru. _Maybe he should take up voodoo and pray for the same results that were appearing on the screen, maybe even preserve an army if needed?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

He quickly changed it to a 'Barney' channel when she came within five feet; the last time she had done that and he had left it on that channel and Kagome had caught him, he was given enough 'Down boy!' to almost break through the floor.

"Yes, Rin?" He looked down at her beaming face. He slightly gave a grudging thanks to the impudent wench; she was right, for once, to bring Rin and the kitsune here, Halloween seemed to be their newest favorite holiday.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama like Rin's 'costume'? Rin loves Rin's dress!"

How could such a child such as this one actually believe that this Sesshomaru was going to somehow love a dress? Was that even possible? Never less, the dress did seem to match with her. Wearing a light blue dress that was solid to her mid throat, around her arms was a pale see-through material that was quite flimsy. A shimmery over cover layered the dress to match with the light glitter that Kagome had lightly brushed over her eye lids. Her hair was pinned in an elegant bun at near the top of her head minus a few curls that even Sesshomaru wondered was possible. White 'plastic' as the wench had provided him, wrapped around thinly around her head and behind her head trailed up to show a yellow halo. A pair of light teal-green wings after putting the straps on over her shoulders, Rin sure did look like this 'Fairy godmother' as Kagome had once read 'Cinderella' to them.

"You look…" God, what was he supposed to say? "…acceptable." Rin clapped her hands excitedly before running back to Shippo who was running around the house trying to make his cape flap in the wind like 'Batman'. _That was easier said than done._

"Hey! Give it back, Uncle Souta!" Sesshomaru looked from the now changed back 'Chuckie' to raise an amused eyebrow as 'Souta', the wench's brother hold the top at from Shippo's reach quite well, he didn't even have to hold it up to high to accomplish this feat. _So maybe not only Higurashi-san is the only one of 'acceptable'. _Maybe he should train him to enter his army after somehow smuggling him back to Sengoku without the wench's notice?

Shippo turned to him, his big eyes behind the small but 'retro' (As what the miko called it.) mask, almost teary.

"Can you please tell Uncle Souta to give back my hat?" Sesshomaru resisted scowling. What was he? A male Kagome? Kamis no!

"I'm not your okaa-san, kitsune. Deal with it." Before turning back to his show before he had to be drag to go do this 'trick or treating'. Souta smiled down at the gaping fox-child.

"You're just scared that okaa-san will sit you!"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a begging snarl; god how his hand wanted so badly to leave a large bump over his head that there was no way the child or Kagome could get the top hat on. But no…he rather liked not having his tail go frigid again thank you. It already took a beating from yesterday against the god damn stairs.

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kagome's voice was slightly muffled as her yell answered back,

"What sweetieeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Uncle Souta's being me - !" Sesshomaru looked behind him again to find that Souta had hurriedly stuffed a rice crisper bar in the kitsune's mouth and smirked unyieldingly. He had just frequently learned from yesterday that those suckers were harder to get off than some of the toughest glocknock worms. (A/N: totally made up. --;;;) They heard the door of the bathroom upstairs open and close, the sounds of high heels echoing muffled against the 'carpet'.

"All right, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by half of a millimeter. Who was she and where did she put the wench?

The woman looked at least an inch or two taller than before with those strange black boots that reached to just underneath her knees. It seemed that her body was covered with a black stretchy form fitting substance like the demon exterminator's before put on clothing. She wore a long skirt that had slits near her hips before trailing to just above the ground – it was pure crimson red with silver trimming in gothic loops and flames. She had on a black corset on that showed her taunt stomach where there strangely wasn't any of the black covering showing something, pearly ebony black stone perhaps over where her belly button she have been; a crimson shirt over that with a deep cut in the front that stopped underneath her breasts, showing the corset, it had long sleeves that reached beyond her hands except just underneath her shoulder blades showed some skin where the clothing cut off for about an inch before starting again. (A/N: think of how InuYasha's and the miko clothing are.)

She had a black choker with a silver crescent moon that went the opposite way other than his own crescent mark on his forehead with long black gothic earrings that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing red, her eyes were outlined with black carefully and mascara which was layered for eye shadow as a dark crimson before slowly enlightening to a shimmering silver. Her hair was braided carefully to end at the small of her back and was adorned with dark red and silver streaks, her ears pointed like that of a youkai's.

"What did you do now, baka?" She said through her deep red lips. The spell abruptly left Sesshomaru the moment her scolding voice came into the shocked atmosphere. _Hmm, it truly is only the wench. How did she become a youkai? _

Shippo and Rin gasped dramatically causing Kagome to inwardly bow deeply – she always was great with making costumes. Souta rolled his chocolate eyes at her, causing her to narrow her own deep red eyes at him.

"Stop showing off sis, I know for a fact you love taking costume making to the extreme."

"Brat."

"Stingy."

"Can't beat that!" Kagome said in a sing song voice and went to Shippo and Rin just in time to have her mother come in where a good form fitting sleeveless and high neck kimono with long wide sleeves, a witch's hat was placed perfectly on.

"Kagome, dear! My you did great again, even if it was five years at least." Kagome nodded and hurriedly picked up Shippo and placed him securely in front of her, precisely in front of her belly button. Sesshomaru wondered why. Mrs. Higurashi though didn't seem to notice and had taken the big purple candy bowl that was filled with lollypops, m and m's, three musketeers, Milky Ways, Butterfinger, all the great stuff.

"Otou-san will be greatly surprised to find you dressed up as Princess Ayami." Kagome couldn't help but to flash a bright smile for her. Souta was walking around her again,

"I thought you looked familiar; just like in Jii-chan's stories! But you changed it didn't you?" He accused at her. She rolled her eyes and bent over to put Shippo down when her mom was out of earshot,

"If I didn't I wouldn't be this erotic beauty that you see before you." She replied sarcastically. She looked down to find Rin tugging on her sleeve that was beyond her left hand,

"Kagome-nee-chan, what's Sesshomaru-sama watching?" Eyes narrowing she walked behind Sesshomaru, who quickly changed it, but not to a Barney show…Blushing profusedly, she grabbed the remote and turned the television off, Souta wasn't too far behind in the blushing department.

"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN BOY!"

Sesshomaru grunted as his face again met first with mother Earth; god, what did he do now? He didn't keep it on 'Chuckie'! He grumbled to himself.

_Onnas. _

-

The moment they reached 'Main street', Sesshomaru made the notion to never, ever, EVER take up an offer made by the damn miko unless he fully knew the traditions of said holiday and what was between right and wrong from trying to kill a boy disguised as a vampire and making dealings with thugs that wore only a clown's mask while planning to dominate the world. Even if he already made that accomplishment in his own era.

Like Kagome said, no one paid him much attention thinking it was only a costume other than making comments on how authentic his looked. Kagome was ready to punch a hand through a wall if she had the capability. _I spent so hard to tailor this costume, to get these contacts, and get my haired dyed in order to get compliments and all he does is stroll around in his usual attire and gets praised for it! _She thought sourly to herself as Rin and Shippo ran to the next house. She sighed quietly to herself as other kids ran around the walking duo after the children; under the keen eye of Sesshomaru for nothing was to hurt his ward without going through him first. _But I can't help but not to stay mad on Halloween. _She thought with a smile causing the youkai lord to look at her through the corner of his eye. _She goes through emotions like rushing water, how is she capable of such feat? _

Okay, even he had to admit that she looked quite…different from usual although he silently missed the crystal blue eyes that always defied him. He shook his head, okay maybe eating too much Butterfingers were making him delirious, yes that was it! Damn her world's contagious snack foods!

"After we get to the corner, I'd like to take them to Souta's school; they're holding a festival there and I'm quite sure they'll like it."

"This Sesshomaru does not care for what an onna plans on doing as long as Rin is being occupied." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Must resist the temptation to run him into the ground…must resist the temptation to run him into the ground…_Her face quickly brightened though when they reached the end of the block,

"Come on kids; let's go to Souta's school festival!"

-

The madness…ensues…

-

Kagome blushed wildly as she dragged Sesshomaru out of the festival by the ear, wincing all the way with folded arms. How was he supposed to know that a haunted maze's purpose was supposed to scare?

"I can't believe you…nearly destroying the whole thing…" He smirked evilly as Shippo and Rin ran after them unperturbed about the sudden change of events that was hardly even taken place in less than ten minutes. _The only thing good about that damn haunted house was the fake Chuckie…_Okaaaaay, obsession much?

"Can't you even behave yourself for twenty minutes when we arrive somewhere? First you try to behead the son of my Chemistry teacher, you try striking a deal with marijuana drug dealers bent on ruling the Earth, you nearly cremated the whole playground, and not to mention almost tried to pull out Tokijin when you lost against the cake walk! What is Fate trying to do to me? Punish me for being bored on Halloween in the first place? God damn it!"

He ignored her rambling. So okay, he was a little put on edge, think of it as punishment for putting him under four 'Down boy!' at once.

"Kagome-san!" He watched as she tensed up and smirked. _This Sesshomaru will finally get some entertainment. _Kagome, Sesshomaru wondered if she had seeing powers, seemed to have sensed his amusement to whisper silently at him,

"Down boy."

Because it was said so softly, Sesshomaru's usual '**_BAM!_**' was reduced to a pathetic 'Plop!' - he looked as if he only tripped over his own two feet. Kagome, after practicing a few times turned around to her worst nightmare. InuYasha ready to make a scene? No. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi going gaga over Sesshomaru? Not a chance – they were at a party getting drunk to the gills while Ayumi was probably drunking any person who had the gall to listen with mathematical equations. Her mother storming at her when finding out she had her belly button pierced since she turned sixteen at Yuka's sweet sixteen? Oh, hell no. The nightmare came within a package of around 5'9", sickeningly sweet, a health nut, overly possessed of giving her gifts that wouldn't help her but rather Jii-chan, and happened to be dressed in a doctor's costume (A/N: How fitting.) and yep, you guessed it: Hojo.

"Uh…h-hey Hojo-kun!" She stumbled as she tried not to cringe when his overly beaming face came with in diameter to her own, it only succeeded in coming out as a crooked grin. He took her hands in his own; not noticing the vein pulsing at her temple when she caught Sesshomaru's disgustingly satisfied smirks pointed her way.

"You really are getting better this time! You're more at school these days, finally got your immune system up to check?" Kagome waved her hand dismissively,

"Oh yeah, totally. I finally got over all of those 397 diseases!" She silently sweat dropped when she somehow again sensed Sesshomaru's inquiring gaze at her head. _God, kill me now. _

"Great! So you're more than healthy enough to go to the party?"

_Huh? Oh god, please don't let it be what I think he said._

"W-W-What party?" Hojo raised a perfect tan eyebrow at her,

"Are you sure you aren't sick? Mira had been talking about it all day for the last week at classes." Kagome wanted so much to lift a hand and slap a hand against her forehead.

_While you guys were talking about parties, I was helping Kikyo think of baby names…_

"O-Oh, no! I just…it, passed my mind, that's all. Besides, I can't come anyway."

The eyebrow rose again. God almighty did she want to just wax it off and be gone with it.

"I'm taking my adoptive child and his friend trick or treating."

"YOU HAVE AN ADOPTIVE SON!" Sesshomaru flinched at the similarly girly sounding screech that came from the _boy_. Kagome must have been in worse pain for magically transforming her ears into those of a youkai's only for the night. He'll show sympathy, just this once.

"May we help you?"

If Kagome hadn't restricted herself to only worshiping Buddha, she would have bowed and praised Sesshomaru to all of his content when she heard his deep, sexy voice. _Whoa! Not sexy! BAD KAGOME, BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! _

Hojo looked taken aback at the newest edition that entered the conversation. He smiled unknowingly at the fake predicament he just put himself in, missing the sly arm that wrapped securely around Kagome's waist. Kagome let out a squeak when she felt the strong appendage wrap itself snugly around her waist. Looking at Sesshomaru, her wine eyes glittering dangerously; the warning was right there and Sesshomaru caught it. He only served to anger her more when he gave a smirk that said 'Just go ahead and try it.'

Before she could open her mouth to yell out the phrase, even if it meant her being publicly humiliated and socially distorted to squeak and press herself to him like a girl would be when she was possessive of her boy friend; damn his claws. The said structures casually traced her hip while holding a threatening air around them. She gulped silently and quickly jabbed his ribs. She silently fumed when he made no acknowledgement of her doing such an action. She secretly damned all youkai and their physical strength.

"Hey, nice costume!" Hojo said as he looked at Sesshomaru, though his eyebrow were furrowed gently in confusion and obvious discomfort at the position that the two now preoccupied, it was as if the man had put glue on the poor girl and stuck her to him like a leash! (A/N: no pun intend – hehe) The outfit was quite authentic! And the swords to give it more compliment – priceless! He wondered if that tail was fake or not…a gently tug wouldn't harm would it…?

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's edged voice brought him out of his awe to find that his hand was near to the tail, his fingers almost itching to touch the soft looking boa that Kagome was currently pressed against. (A/N: damn lucky girl) He blushed profusedly and gave an apologetic bow,

"Gomen nasai! Watashi wa, Hojo. You?" Sesshomaru could see the young man sweat when he didn't reach to shake the hand presented to him; like he, Lord Sesshomaru would touch such a vile thing? One that tried to court something that was his? He mentally did a back take. _Need to think of that later. _Before replying curtly,

"Sesshomaru." Taking back the hand, Kagome watched as his wiped his sweaty hand against his doctor jacket.

"Hojo-kun, meet my…boyfriend, Sesshomaru Taisho. He brought his adoptive daughter Rin to go trick or treating with Shippo." Kagome felt a small amount of guilt pinch her when she saw the disappointed and shamed look on his young face.

"N…Nice to meet you, I never knew that Kagome-san had a boyfriend. So, Kagome-san, still going to the party?" Kagome looked ready to object but Hojo also added in quickly,

"There's no alcohol involved if that's what you're worrying about. It's just a Halloween party in the gym on campus; the usual games like 'Bobbing for Apples' and the cake walk –" He stopped incredulous when he heard a growl. Looking around, he asked curiously,

"What was that?" When Hojo looked around, Kagome made a much sharper jab at his ribs.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru muttered back before Hojo looked back at them,

"Don't order this Sesshomaru around."

"Did you hear that, Kagome-san?"

"Must have been an angry bee." She said airily. She almost fell to the ground in disbelief when he seemed to accept that answer.

"So, you coming?" Kagome nervously looked at the stock still Sesshomaru; he gave her the look that said 'Don't even say it.' She grinned and looked back at the hopeful Hojo, feeling the pressure of the tracing razor sharp nails more on her hip all the while,

"Of course we are!"

-

_Okay, maybe it was a bad idea. _She thought as she just nearly dodged a rampaging stampede of women from her class and up when they entered the gym, Shippo and Rin safely in her arms. Sesshomaru ignored the women that were now surrounding him and glared venomously at the now he considered again to be the wretched human miko when she smirked at him before walking off to the game area with the children. _Since when did this Sesshomaru think of the wench other than that? _He wondered vaguely. Starting to walk over to the wretched miko, he found himself being held back miraculously.

"Oh please don't go!"

"He's so sexy!"

"Please marry me!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Be the father of my child!"

**-Faint-**

Sesshomaru, meet the crazy fan girls. Fan girls; meet your wildest sex god dream. Hell shall come any moment now…

-

Kagome hysterically laughed as Rin made another attempt to get the apple in her mouth this time. If there was one thing that could cheer her up in a flash, it was seeing Sesshomaru finally getting terrorized by her era's female gender.

"Okaa-san! Look, I got one!" Kagome hugged the chest-puffed out kitsune close to her,

"Good job, Shippo!" Kagome saw the pouting Rin and crouched down to her,

"What's the matter, Rin?" Kagome wanted so much to get a camera and take a picture. Children should be illegal to be this cute!

"Rin can't get an apple, Kagome-nee-san? What is Rin doing wrong? Does apples don't like Rin?" She felt her heart easily melt at the tears welling up in her eyes and lowered to her ear and whispered,

"No, Rin. They don't hate you at all. Here's a tip, try getting it by the stem." Rin looked uncertain at her making Kagome want to go sickening 'awwwwww'. When Rin had come up, she had a ripe apple in her mouth. Kagome clapped for her to amuse her while Rin hugged her knees excitedly.

"Rin did it, Kagome-nee-chan! Rin wants to tell Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome looked nervously at the strange/curious looks they were being given and just took her hand and Shippo's and walked to the different part in the gym, walking through the dance floor where many styles of dancing were going on.

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama's busy at the moment, Rin. How about when we get home?"

Rin reluctantly nodded.

"Hey, Gome!" Kagome looked up excitedly at the young cheerful male voice that yelled over the music of Ciara's 'Oh'. Her red eyes met a pair of mischievous amethyst.

"Roku-kun!" Shippo was almost gaping when Kagome lead the two children to the young man that was supervising the game of when you hit the target with a ball, the passenger sitting on the board got dunked into the water underneath them.

His mouth was shut gently by 'Roku's' finger.

"Why Shippo, it's a pleasant surprise to see you!"

"Miroku!" He smiled widely,

"The one and only!" Shippo looked at Kagome until she stated with one word,

"Reincarnation." A sense of dawning overtook his young face. Miroku went down to Rin's level. Rin shyly hid away from him from behind Kagome's legs.

"Don't worry, Rin. It's me, the wonderful Miroku!" Rin giggled until he yelped. Looking down, Rin giggled again to find that Kagome's high heel to dig into his right hand that no more sported a wind tunnel onto the ground. Her dead panned voice was miraculously heard over the music,

"Don't even think about it, hentai." He sighed dramatically and stood up again; nursing his red hand that now sported a red high heel mark.

"By all means Gome-chan, it wasn't impure, but if you'd like it to be –"

"Step off!" He relented with raised hands of defeat.

"You and Sango always presume the worse of things with me!"

"Maybe because it always ends up that way!" Before Miroku could answer, a voice cut in,

"We meet again, Kagome Higurashi…" A deep sexy voice entered the atmosphere causing many girls near them to swoon. Kagome felt unpleasant shivers race up and down her spine before turning to the smug smirking man,

"Naraku."

"My, my, my…" he continued, ignoring the venom laced within her voice the moment she said his name as he walked around her like a hawk, also ignoring the indignant Miroku who looked ready to make a fight if needed.

"Dark…dangerous, and erotically beautiful. Even the same eyes, I knew you were crazy about me, Kagome…" Kagome scoffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder dismissing him,

"If you mean crazy enough for you to be swallowed up in hell? Than yes." He chuckled again though unfazed, his dark lust-filled gaze traveling her luscious form,

"The cat still has her claws, all the more exciting. A dance?" Before Kagome could object, Naraku had dragged her onto the floor, leaving behind her only protection: Miroku. He pressed her all-too close for her taste as a fast beat song came on. She tried to get away from his breath that smelt of alcohol. _I thought Hojo-kun said that there wasn't any beer…_She thought worriedly as she felt his hands run up and down her form, her hands successfully locked against his strong chiseled chest. No matter how much she tried to struggle, she couldn't get her hands free. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku trying to find a path to get to them, but there jus wasn't any way he could get to her in time if Naraku decided to get any more 'intimate' with his 'affections'.

"Let me go, right now!" He only chuckled and started nuzzling her neck; her eyes growing wide as she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

"What if I don't want to?" He said slyly.

"Don't you damn act coy with me! Let me go so I can report you for sexual harassment!"

"Mmm…I don't think so."

Kagome felt tears ready to spill over the brim of her eyes. No! This wasn't how she wanted to spend her first Halloween in five years! She wanted to make Shippo and Rin have the best night of their lives, she wanted strangely for Sesshomaru to open up more than he already was. But this? No!

_Sesshomaru! Please help me! _She thought frantically.

-

_Damn onnas, when this Sesshomaru gets back to his time era, he'll make sure that every female will be given a 200 foot 'restraining order' along with all of their reincarnations or offspring that happen to be filthy girls as well! _Cursing within his mind, Sesshomaru made way to Shippo and Rin who look close to crying. His eyes narrowed. _This Sesshomaru is distracted for twenty minutes and the wench has already made Rin unhappy. _Baring his fangs silently and in a silent storm, walked to the young man who was frantically trying to get onto the dance floor with no luck what so ever.

He raised an eyebrow. The man looked quite familiar…The same hairstyle, the same eyes, but rather worried than cheerful, he looked at the man's costume and his eyes narrowed in conclusion when he saw the monk robes,

"Monk."

Turning around, Miroku gave a shout of relief and ran to him,

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What are you doing here." He said in a commanding voice. Miroku gulped. _He's as cold as ever, I guess him and Kagome didn't get together yet. _

"I'll explain later! Please, just help Kagome before the bastard starts to rape her in the crowd!"

Sesshomaru almost, ALMOST rolled his eyes. _She never stays out of trouble. _Looking among the crowd while ignoring a practically whining Miroku, he narrowed his eyes. _Disgusting, how did Naraku ever get here? This Sesshomaru must find out. _The crowd parted for him; or rather he roughly shoved them aside with a flick of the wrist or stepping on people along the way.

"Wench."

Kagome, again, would have praised Sesshomaru if she didn't give herself to Buddha.

"S-Sesshomaru!" She squeaked as Naraku looked at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes and vice versa, his nails clawing into her sensitive skin causing her to wince slightly.

"Naraku."

"Sesshomaru." Naraku replied with a smirk.

Kagome watched as they went into a staring contest, she mentally just wanted to just scream her head off. Wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to save her right now like InuYasha did? Whoa! Backtrack, not like InuYasha, InuYasha didn't do it in flare like Sesshomaru did, so knight in shining armor will work for the moment. The side of her mouth twitched to turn into a scowl. _Knight in shining armor, puh-lease. There really must be alcohol hear and I accidentally drank some. _She almost paled again at the thought of her mother.

"Oh, shit!"

Causing both men to look at her with raised eyebrows, both in silent amusement as she wildly looked around. _Clock, clock, clock, clock, clock, CLOCK! Where's a damn clock! _

Effortlessly with the strength of what Sesshomaru heard her say 'Superwoman' (At the time he merely scoffed giving him five DOWN BOY!) she caused them both to wonder why she didn't do that before, before she started running to the exit doorway of the gym. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku. He took some silent sniffs and he finally allowed a smirk to cast over his handsome features for fourth, maybe fifth time that night. _So, Naraku's human now, is he? This Sesshomaru will finally have his revenge…_

Naraku seemed to think the same thing for he tried to get away, but come on people. Trying to run away from a VERY powerful Taiyoukai of the West who just HAPPENS to be Sesshomaru? The odds are HIGHLY unlikely.

-

Kagome ran down the halls, her high heels clicking madly against the tile floors. Skidding around corners, she mentally started making up plans to get out of punishment for staying out with the children past nine o' clock.

"Kagome-san, that's a great costume, you have there!" Kagome stopped herself just in time to stop herself from embarrassingly crash into her History and mythology professor,

"Keade-baba-sensei! I didn't know you were here!" Kagome looked down at the old woman who was, ironically dressed in priestess robes with a fake eye patch over her right eye. Her long black hair had been died white-gray and put in a white ribbon at the nape of her neck. She rolled her visible eye at Kagome,

"Ye didn't expect thee teachers would let ye rowdy college students alone on campus, did ye?"

Kagome sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head and chuckled lightly,

"Heh, heh. Forgot about that…" Keade-baba-sensei seemed to deem that enough for an answer and looked around the young woman to cause Kagome to question her sanity when she asked,

"Where'd be young Shippo and Rin?"

She paled and slapped a hand over her forehead. Before Keade-baba-sensei could even mention the use of her herbs to calm herself (Because everyone knows how bad that stuff tastes.) Kagome seemed to be a small dot rounding around the corner from which she came, leaving a trial of dust behind her.

"MY MOM'S GONNA **_FREAK_**!"

-

When arriving at the gym again, Kagome could barely breathe when Miroku enveloped her into a huge hug, that didn't leave out any wondering hands though.

"HENTAI!"

_**SLAP! **_

Miroku smiled at her though, the bright red outline of her hand etched onto his left cheek seemed to flare. His smile irked her to no end even as Shippo and Rin covered her in hugs and tears of happiness (When she would usually go into 'awwwww' mode).

"Really, Gome-chan, I was just checking if Naraku had deformed any beautiful and flawless curve on your body!"

"How about you go check Sango instead!" Miroku seemed to brighten up at this,

"Do you think she would be dressed up as a –"

"If you say the word stripper, I will seriously cut your hands off so we don't have to worry about having you gain a wind tunnel." Miroku turned around with a brilliant smile that just made you want to cringe to find Sango scowling with her hands on her hips. She happened to be dressed as a cat with tight black clothes, a fake tail and ears that made Rin look up at her in awe.

Kagome smirked when Sango had to practically punch the drooling Miroku back to Earth,

"I think you have to put a tighter leash on him, Sango." Sango blushed and scowled at her giggling friend and snorted,

"What're you talking about? Miroku isn't my boyfriend or anything!" Miroku placed a hand over his heart in dramatic hurt,

"Why Sango-dear, you wound me with woe from your words of unrequited love and adoration of me!"

**Snort **

Kagome rolled her eyes at the still hurtful looking Miroku,

"Could you be any unrealistic?"

"Hey, I'd like to see you try to get through Guri-sensei's class without having to be a kiss ass."

"Sorry, I don't DO acting." Miroku huffed bluffingly causing Kagome to stifle her giggles,

"At least I'm not going past my curfew." Her eyes widened.

"OH SHI – NIKES!" She added when seeing Shippo and Rin looking at her.

"What's wrong Okaa-san?"

"Kagome-nee-chan, are we in trouble?" Kagome though scooped them up and ran to the direction where a big crowd was gathering which was mostly girls of all ages from this university, some even from high school ("How did they get in here?"). _Trust Sesshomaru to make a ruckus around here. _

-

"Stand right up! Ever wanted a life-size boyfriend who'll obey your every whim? Than come on up ladies! Here's your special treat! Naraku!" Kagome's eyes widened.

Was it the fact that Sesshomaru was acting like a salesman? It shocked her to hell yes, but no. Was it the fact that every girl was practically foaming at the mouth? It freaked her out, but no. Was it the fact that Naraku seemed to be shirtless, only wearing a pair of boxers while wearing a sign of 'I'M ON SALE!' around his neck while being tied to a chair that could break any second if the girls decided to run to him? Oh hell yeah!

"NARAKU!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"I'LL BUY YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

**-Faint-**

Kagome wanted to choke and die right on the spot but right now, she's already opening a large case of 'YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!' as it is and she didn't need to rank it up to two months.

"Rin, Shippo; tell Miroku and Sango to take you out to the front of the building and wait for me there with them, okay?" Shippo grinned,

"Are you going to punish, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Somewhat, now go to them." Nodding, the two left. Storming up, she didn't necessarily care of all the threats of lipsticks being pointed at her back; she marched right up to Naraku and Sesshomaru. She took off the sign on Naraku's neck causing Naraku to smirk,

"I knew you'd see it my – huh?"

Kagome took out a black marker causing the once irritated Sesshomaru to curiously wonder what she was doing. When Kagome put it back on Naraku's neck after much squeaky sounds, the thick words of 'I'M FREE!' seemed to wink right back at the ladies.

"HE'S MINE!"

"GET OUTA MY WAY, TRAMP!"

"NARAKU'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

-**Growl**-

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru off again at the tip of his sensitive ear, he followed scowling with his arms crossed and wincing before the girls swarmed around the heavily sweating Naraku.

"This has GOT to be the most hell raising Halloween of my life…" She mumbled as she dragged him out of the gym doors and out to the front of the college before she let them go. Before Sesshomaru could say a word, Kagome had turned him around, grabbed a giggling Rin and Shippo into her arms and jumped onto his back,

"What the hell are you doing, wench?"

She looked at him from behind his neck, ignoring the snorts of laughter escaping from Miroku and Sango behind them,

"We're passed curfew, we need to get back home as soon as possible, now **GIDDY UP**!"

"THIS SESSHOMARU IS NO HORSE!"

"FINE, SKIDADDLE! MUSH! WHATEVER, JUST GO!"

-

Even at flying at the speed of light where Kagome jokingly used his long strands of hair as reins to steer him towards the shrine (And having him stop flying in mid air and drop hundreds of feet before she said sorry), Kagome found that it was already almost an hour and a half past nine. _Oh maaaaaaaaaan! _

"Ssssssshhhhhhh." She said quietly as she opened the door with her house key that her mother gave her along with Souta and Jii-chan.

The house seemed eerily quiet, but Kagome didn't necessarily care at the moment when all she truly wanted was to just get them up into her room, get them out of their costumes and into pajamas so her mother would think they got here on time.

"You're late."

Rin and Kagome screamed. Shippo yelped and buried himself into Kagome's long main. Sesshomaru flashed out Tokijin who seemed to glow with light blue aura.

_Click._

The four found that Mrs. Higurashi, now in her light pink bathrobe and slippers sitting on the easy chair facing them out of the living room, her legs crossed with her back straight much like an aristocrat would look like.

"You're late." She repeated with a demanding tone that made Sesshomaru wonder if she was a descendant of any youkai lords if possible. Kagome whimpered,

"I-I-I-I-I-I meant to g-get here on time b-b-b-but, IT WAS ALL SESSHOMARU'S FAULT!" She ended, raising an accusing finger Sesshomaru's direction, he glared at it.

"Kagome, stay here. The rest of you, go into her room. **Now.**"

Let's just say that the rest will never sleep the same again with Mrs. Higurashi's ringing voice echoing in their ears…

-The next day-

"Two weeks of washing the temple steps…what a nightmare…" She grumbled as she rubbed the small of her back after squeezing out the filthy gray water out of the thick brush. Dressed in priestess robes with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders and her hair up in a messy bun and smelt of sweat, you could tell that Kagome didn't quite feel chipper this afternoon.

"I mean, I get molested and what do I get in return? Washing steps…"

"Still sulking, wench?"

Kagome scowled up at the amused smirking Taiyoukai perched above her head on the red gate almost lazily.

"Don't act too smug, you'll start looking like Buyo."

"Hm." Kagome gaped at the spotless steps that were now scathed with burn marks.

"Oh maaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sesshomaru smirked again and leaned against the left post, his left leg hanging off of the edge while his right bent to his chest. Kagome sighed and decided to lay on one of the steps that was above the one she was working on, her arms behind her head like a pillow.

"God my back hurts, so does my feet…"

"Than you shouldn't wear those ridiculous shoes, miko."

"Point taken." She sighed in defeat.

…

…

…

"Sesshomaru –"

"Sesshomaru – **_sama_**." She rolled her eyes,

"Sesshomaru-**_sama_**, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." _Sarcastic bastard. _Kagome thought as she sat up, her back slowly cracking in the process.

"Can I ask you another one after this one?"

"Proceed, human." Kagome smiled slightly as she took the sopping wet sponge back into her hand and prepared to start working again,

"Why did you come to help me anyway?"

"Is it truly necessary, human for this Sesshomaru to explain his actions?"

Kagome paused with a thoughtful look. _He does have a point, I mean, it's nothing really of my business as to what he does and why, but I can't help but wonder…_

"Somewhat, yes…"

"First off, Rin would be upset and after having her for three years, this Sesshomaru has learned to not upset an eight year old ningen girl such as her. Second, it is dishonorably disgusting to see a man with no pride to handle such a woman if she does not return his affection."

Kagome paused in her scrubbing to think. After a few moments, she smiled. _He, Sesshomaru actually cared for my well being…_She looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her, waiting for her reply. She smiled softly, laughing quietly inside at his confused eyes,

"Thank you…Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded stiffly before looking back over the city presented to him from his perch.

…

…

…

"Can I ask you another question after this one, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Proceed."

Kagome giggled as she continued to scrub,

"So…what do you want to be for next year's Halloween?"

-

-Owari-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TADA! I hope you liked this ending better than last times! Also, I forgot to mention the other people to thank, also the new ones as well! Sorry!

**Thanks to:**

**Corral's lifeRKIN ; AkaiKurai ; kouga maxwell ; xmiahimex ; Yuki-andkyo-are-hot ; kagomes pup ; Sharem ; IchigoBlossomKitten ; Cascading Fates ; Umbrea42 ; and sidhe3141! **

**THANK YOU GUYS AS WELL!**

Hopes this was a better chapter!


End file.
